


Love in Alola

by Juugon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juugon/pseuds/Juugon
Summary: Phaesporiashipping! Its the annual pokemon festival week in alola and the champions are there to celebrate but Cynthia isn't happy when Diantha shows up with her new, possisive boyfriend. Will she confess how she truly feels?





	

It was 10am in Alola when Cynthia arrived at her hotel having travelled all the way from Sinnoh. She, along with the other champions, had arrived for the annual pokemon week festival. The festival was a time to celebrate pokemon and the bond their trainers had with them.

Cynthia walked over to the balcony in her room and reflected on her peaceful surroundings. She had always loved beautiful Alola with its calming oceans. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel at peace. The cooling breeze was pleasant as the temperature was almost 100 degrees and the sun was beating down on her, having ankle length hair and favoring the gothic style she wasn't a huge fan of the sun.

She gazed from her beach view balcony at people playing on the beach. Kids, parents, couples and oh.. That, that was one of her fellow champions splashing her new boyfriend in the sea. Not just any champion, it was Diantha, probably the most angelic woman Cynthia had ever laid eyes on.

"My, she's so breathtaking." Cynthia mumbled to herself, jealous of the champions current relationship. How she wished she was down there with her, splashing around and being generally silly with the woman she had a huge crush on, or so she thought. In Cynthia's eyes this guy wasn't good enough for Kalos Champ, Diantha was a princess and he was pretty basic, nothing special but hey love is love right?

"Huh?" Cynthia turned around when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Oh, Hey there Steven, Long time no see." She greeted the Hoenn champion with a smile.

"Morning Cynthia, you look beautiful as ever," He replied, giving a sincere smile back at the Sinnoh Champion.

"Oh, Why thank you," She looked down at herself dressed in a low cut black vest top and a black tutu like skirt. "you're looking not to bad yourself." She replied, a blush spreading across her face. Cynthia was used to getting compliments, she knew how beautiful she was but it was unusual to get them from Steven. He was what most women would describe as 'dreamy.'

"Thanks," He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to join Diantha, Alder and I on the beach?" Steven had to be unaware of her huge crush on the Kalos champ right? How could he have known? She had always kept it to herself and kept a professional relationship with the angelic beauty.

"Uhh, I'm not sure, I was planning on staying up here and reading my book. It's fascinating, it's all about the history of Alola," Yes she was making excuses but she hardly wanted to spend her minimal time in Alola watching the woman she craved so badly fussing over her new boyfriend. "Plus the idea of Alder staring at me in a bikini is very off putting." This part was true.

"Classic Cynthia, always studying," He gave a light chuckle. "I understand, if you change your mind you know where to find us."

"Thanks Steven." She said with a smile, closing the door after he turned to leave. Cynthia leaned against the door and gave a soft sigh, wishing she could go down there and have fun but oh well, best to take her mind off it.

Cynthia sat on the balcony for over an hour reading her new book on Alola's history, She loved reading up on the history of the places she visited, it gave her good ideas to where she'd like to visit.

"Fascinating!" She said to herself, closing the book she had just finished.

"Hey Alder, go long!" She heard a voice shout in the distance, it was Steven. They champions where playing frisbee. Cynthia chuckled to herself.

"Big kids," As tempting as it was to join them she was instantly put off by the sight of Alder, the Unova champ, in a speedo. "jeez Alder it's a family beach," Cynthia cringed. "put it away!" Cynthia put her book away and decided to go for a walk, she grabbed her purse and headed out of the hotel.

Unfortunately for her on the way out she ran into the one person she didn't want to see.

"Cynthia!" She heard a female voice shout. Cynthia turned around to see Diantha walking towards her. "Hey!"

"Hey-" Oh damn, she looked stunning. Diantha was wearing a white bikini that barely covered her C cup breasts. Cynthia did her best to avoid staring at her.

"We missed you at the beach," Diantha was attempting to look her in the eye but Cynthia was avoiding it. "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm real sorry I didn't come down but I caught a glimpse of Alder and felt too physically sick." She laughed nervously.

"Oh you saw that huh?"

"I think people from space saw it." Cynthia added which made Diantha giggle which sounded like music to the blonde's ears. She had such a sweet giggle, a sweet voice in all, the more Cynthia was around her the more perfect she became. She was forbidden fruit.

"So where are you off too?" Diantha asked, drying off her hair with a towel.

"Just a walk, I fancied some fresh air and some sightseeing." She replied.

"Sound fun, want some compan-"

"Diantha!" A dark haired man approached the two women. It was Diantha's boyfriend.

"Brian... I was just chatting with Cynthia. She's going shopping I was going to tag along." Diantha said in a soft voice.

"I thought we were gonna go back to our room," The dark haired man gave Cynthia an uncomfortable stare.

"Oh but-"

"It's okay Diantha I wanted to go alone anyway." Cynthia interrupted.

"See she wants to go alone now let's go back to our room and get you out of these." He eyed up Diantha's bikini and Cynthia's hands made fists.

"...Oh okay. Well have fun, Cynthia." Diantha gave an awkward smile then headed back to the hotel with her boyfriend. Cynthia felt what could only be described as a punch to her stomach when he touched her inappropriately in public.

"Scum bag," She hissed to herself. "She deserves so much better." Cynthia walked towards the town.

"I think she hates me." Diantha said to Brian when they got back to their room.

"Who cares." Brian pushed her down and kissed her neck.

"I do, I don't want her to hate me." Diantha pulled away.

"Can we talk about this later, right now I just want you!" He said in an attempted seductive voice. Diantha wasn't really in the mood but just went with it anyway.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, not wanting to argue.

"It's okay babe." He smiled at her then continued to kiss her neck.

Cynthia wondered around the shops and explored a few museums. They places were beautiful, alola in general was a gorgeous region.

"Cynthia!" She heard a male voice call her.

"Huh?" She looked around. "Oh hello Lance." She gave the red haired man a smile.

"How are you?" He asked the blonde.

"I'm good, this place is beautiful." She replied.

"Yeah it really is, I've been doing some sightseeing myself, I was just about to head off too get some lunch, fancy coming with me?"

"Sure! I'm starving." Cynthia gleefully agreed and went along with him.

They headed to an Italian restaurant and ordered a pizza between them.

"This place is beautiful." Cynthia commented, there was peaceful Italian music playing."

"It is, I come here every time I visit Alola." Lance replied with a mouthful of pizza. Cynthia giggled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with your mouth full?"

"You're funny," He said sarcastically. "So I walked by the beach earlier, didn't see you there. Fallen out with someone or...?"

"Hmm? Uh, no I just didn't feel like swimming." She shrugged then took a bite of her pizza slice.

"That's not like you, the Cynthia I know loves to swim," Lance raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with a certain gray haired woman you've been swooning over the past year?" Cynthia choked on her food.

"Wha- I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied defensively.

"Oh come on, you practically drool when you see her. I don't blame you she is sexy as hell, I'd love to f-"

"Stop!" Cynthia shouted at him, her face turning a bright red colour.

"Hah! I knew it!" Lance grinned. "Must be hard seeing her with that asshole huh?"

"You think he's an asshole?" She looked back up at him.

"Yeah! He treats her so badly. He's only with her because she's famous."

"But why? She's so sweet and lovable..." Cynthia covered her mouth and Lance rolled his eyes.

"Chill Cynthia, this is hardly news, everyone knows." Lance took another bite which he then spat out when she slammed her hand on the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE KNOWS!?" Lance jumped a little.

"Well um... Oh come on Cynthia is so obvious you're so shy around her, that's not who you are," Lance sighed and leaned in towards her. "Just tell her how you feel!"

"I can't! She's not even gay, Lance." Cynthia rubbed her eyes, embarrassed.

"Actually she's bi, she told me she once dated Malva." Lance said quietly not wanting anyone to hear, Diantha was pretty famous all over the world almost everyone knows who she is.

"Oh that proves nothing, she's Malva. She's a fucking goddess, every straight woman and gay man wants to date her, she's like the female Johnny Depp," Cynthia rubbed her temples. "Oh god this is so fucked up!"

"I think it's sweet, it's like a love story, in fact this would make a great movie!" Lance said with a wide grin.

"Lance I'm about 2 seconds away from smacking you!"

"Sorry," He submitted. "Look if you're so in love with her-"

"Woah! Who said anything about love? Do I think shes beautiful? Yeah! Do I think she's got an attractive body? I mean sure but I'm not in love with her..." Cynthia rambled but Lance believed none of it. "…do I have feelings for her? I mean yeah I guess so but I'm not in love with her!"

"Okay... I didn't listen to any of that because the sound was blocked out by looove." He smirked but just before Cynthia threw her water in his face and got up to leave.

"Hey jokes on you I was starting to get hot anyway."

"See you at the festival." Cynthia walked away.

"Yeah I'll see you there, drooling over the love of your life!" He shouted but got no reaction then turned around to realize she left him to pay for the meal. "You bitch!" A waitress turned around to look at him with a scowl. "Not you! Good food." He smiled.

A few hours later the festival was almost ready, Cynthia could see the people on the beach setting it up from her room. She curled her hair a little and put on some eyeliner and black lipstick. She dressed up in a low cut black Victorian lace dress that stopped a little over her knees and platform high heeled lace up ankle boots along with some spider web black lace gloves. She looked drop dead gorgeous to say the least. By the time she was dressed the festival was about to start, there was a knock at her door, this time it was Lance all dressed up in a white shirt and suit pants.

"Hey Cynthia, I just wanted to apologize for earlier I guess I was a little out of line." Lance said apologetically.

"Yeah you were, you're lucky I'm too nice to not forgive you." Cynthia replied, ending her sentence with a smile.

"Thanks, you look.. stunning by the way." Lance was a little lost for words.

"Thank you, the festival doesn't start for another half hour though, what are you doing here?"

"Well I hate seeing you lock yourself away, I wanted to see if you wanted to go get a quick drink before the festival?"

"Um, sure couldn't hurt." She went in and grabbed her purse then locked her door.

"Gee thanks." Lance muttered to himself.

The two went down the hotel bar and had a few glasses of wine, they sat outside where it was still quite hot but the sun was setting so the heat wasn't too bad. The festival was set up, there was a small stage where the band was setting up and lights had been hung all around the beach along with several stalls and food carts which they could smell from where they were. People had begun to gather there.

"So I heard Alder was running around the beach in a speedo, I'm glad I missed that." Lance laughed.

"Pft, me too. To be honest that's one of the reasons I didn't go down there, he clearly thinks I'm hot and having him stare at me in a swim suit isn't exactly appealing." She laughed too.

"Not very, no," Lance agreed. "so can I ask something?"

"Depends what you wanna ask, if it's about Diantha then no!" Cynthia said strictly.

"If what's about Diantha?" A voice came from behind her and Cynthia almost spat her drink.

"Shit," She whispered. Diantha was standing behind her dressed in a pink dress with a tight waist and a tutu like skirt attached and pink platform heals, dinatha was only 5'2" so she wore heels to compensate for that, hair hair was down and wavy with one half of her forhead covered with cute side bangs. 'Dammit she couldn't look cuter if she tried!' Cynthia thought to herself. "nothing dear, we're just chatting about the festival and stuff, be right back I have to go to the bathroom." Cynthia quickly got up and shot lance a look. 'Get rid of them!" She mouthed to him then left as quickly as she could.

"That's the second time today she's done that to me," Diantha sighed heavily. "why doesn't she like me? What did I do?" She asked Lance.

"I don't know I- … wait, what?" Lance shook his head. "She doesn't not like you."

"Are you sure because she refused to come down to the beach today and every time I talk to her she walks away from me. I feel like she hates me and I don't know why..." Diantha wiped her eyes with a tissue, she hated when people were mad at her, she was one of those people who wanted to be everyones friend.

"That's not it at all, Cynthia is just... well she's Cynthia. She's a little weird at first but when you get to know her you get used to it." He waved a hand at her. Lance noticed that her eyes and cheeks were red as if she had been crying. "Are you okay you look upset, your eyes are red?"

"I'm fine I just had to redo my makeup several times, it'll look fine in a while." Diantha said too quickly for that to be true.

"Huh... Okay well trust me Cynthia isn't mad at you, she likes you. More than you think..." That last part he said quietly to himself.

"Oh well good-" Diantha was once again cut off by her boyfriend.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking not very happy.

"This is Lance he's the champion of Johto!" Diantha introduced him with a smile.

"Right, well we better get going." Brian sort of shoved Diantha out onto the street.

"But I was talking-"

"You can talk later we wanna get there before it's too crammed with people, come on babe." He took her hand and basically dragged her onto the beach.

"Okay well bye Lance." She shouted at him.

"Yeah bye." Lance sighed. A few moments later Cynthia returned from the bathroom, he could see through her gloves that she had been scratching her arms which was something she did when she was angry with herself. Cynthia had long claw-like nails so it was easy for her to do so. "What did you do?" Lance said in a pissed off tone.

"Nothing." She sniffed a little.

"Not you too, what is it with women why can they never just say what they're feeling?"

"Are you being fucking serious right now?"

"Cynthia!" Lance scowled. "Diantha was really upset she thinks you hate her! She has clearly been crying too, that guy doesn't treat her right. The second he saw her talking with me he dragged her to the beach and now you're coming back with puffy eyes and scratched up arms which I know you do when your mad at yourself. I'm not dumb!"

"Wait... What do you mean she thinks I hate her?" Cynthia looked concerned but Lance's face dropped.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT?" Lance snapped. "Didn't you just hear me? She's upset and he's clearly bossing her around!"

"Why does she think I hate her?"

"Well do you blame her? Every time she tries to talk to you, you run off or blow her off!"

"Oh god I'm such a moron!" She smacked her palm against her head.

"Yes, yes you are but the point is you have to stop avoiding her, you may have a chance here!" Lance tried to lighten the mood but only seemed to be making things worse.

"Oh what chance in hell do I have, if you haven't noticed she has a boyfriend and however shitly he treats her she still loves him!" Cynthia covered her face with her hands.

"See I don't think she does, she seems... I dunno, scared of him," Lance shrugged. "Maybe she's too afraid to break up with him?" Cynthia didn't respond she just dropped her hands to the table and shook her head.

"I don't even want to go to this festival anymore-"

"NO! Okay you are NOT pulling out of this festival because of this, if you don't go you're only gonna make Diantha feel worse! Don't lock yourself away, get out there and have fun. You don't HAVE to be near Diantha okay it's a HUGE beach you can hang with me or anyone else," Lance insisted. "Please Cynthia, for me?" He was begging at this point. After a long pause she finally agreed.

"Okay fine.." Cynthia dabbed her eyes with a napkin. After she had calmed down and touched up her makeup she headed out to the beach with Lance.

The music was so loud it was hard to hear themselves think, after a few more drinks Lance dicided to go and dance with some of the girls that were swooning over him. "Lance the dragon master." Always popular with the ladies, Cynthia chuckled to herself as she watched him dance like an idiot. She had a plastic cup with questionable punch in it that she kept staring down at wishing she had lances confidence but then again he always was a lightweight.

"Hey there beautiful." She heard a familiar voice say, it was Alder, who else would it have been.

"Hi Alder." Cynthia gave a polite smile.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you standing around alone for? That's not the Cynthia I know." He commented with an attempt at a charming smile.

"That Cynthia is dead and buried, dancing isn't really my thing anymore Alder, I just don't feel like it anymore." The blonde shrugged.

"Oh now I'm sure that's not true, come dance with me, just one dance please?" He insisted. The cringe was setting in but what the hell? What did she have to lose?

"Okay fine but you touch my ass once and I'll drown you!" Alder laughed nervously.

"Such a charmer as per usual, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." Alder took her into the crowd, luckily it was a slow song so it didn't require too much effort or making a fool of herself. Over Alders shoulder she could see in the distance Diantha slow dancing her boyfriend. 'Lance was right she doesn't look her happy cheery self, oh god did I do that to her. This is all my fault, I'm such a bad person.' Cynthia thought to herself.

"… and that's what happened, weird eh?" Alder rambled.

'Oh go was he talking to me? Dammit I wasn't listening, just smile and nod.' Cynthia nodded her head and gave a small laugh to which Alder smiled back. 'Oh good he didn't notice I wasn't listening. Score!'

"I'm gonna go get a hotdog, you want one?" The red haired champion offered.

"No thanks, I'm gonna go for a wonder anyways." The blonde wondered off into the crowd, trying to get closer to Diantha. Not before someone grabbed her shoulder which made her jump out of her skin.

"DAMMIT STEVEN!" She panted.

"Sorry Cynthia didn't mean to scare you," He chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"I'm fine why?" She replied dryly.

"Oh it's just because Diantha was really upset earlier she thinks you-"

"Hate her, yeah I know... and I don't! I like her! I've just been moody lately." Cynthia gazed over at where Diantha was but she was gone now. 'Dammit!'

"Oh right." He looked down then back up and Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, no not that!" She waved her hands around. "I just haven't been feeling myself lately."

"Shees in looove." Lance's drunken voice came from behind her. 'Oh crap, fantastic!' She groaned to herself.

"In love? Who with?" Steven asked a little excited.

"Shh," Lance put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret." He laughed like a moron then walked away.

"Remind me to kick his ass tomorrow!" Cynthia growled.

"Okay.." Steven paused, "Um Cynthia, do you wanna talk about it? I'm not drunk I swear, I actually don't drink at all. I promise I won't say anything."

"Well according to Lance you all already know anyway so what fucking secret is it?" She looked over at Diantha who was in a makeout session with her new lover who couldn't have his tongue farther down her throat if he tried. "Ugh forget it, I'm going home." Cynthia said in a broken voice and ran off.

"Cynthia wait!" Steven chased after her but lost her in the crowd. After about 10 minutes of searching he found her hiding behind in an empty part of the beach, sitting alone in the sand with her head tucked in between her knees and chest. "Cynthia?" Steven went over and sat with her, she raised her head and her makeup was smeared.

"I can't do this Steven." She said in a quiet husky voice.

"Is this about Diantha?" He asked carefully. Cynthia Just nodded then there was a small pause before she burst into tears. Steven pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Seeing her here with that... that... loser! I can't do it! Being around her is hard enough knowing I can't have her but seeing her with him or anyone else for that matter makes it ten times harder than it already is! I've never felt like this before! She's just so sweet and kind and beautiful and now she thinks I hate her when all I wanna do is hold her and kiss her and treat her like the fucking princess that she is!" Her voice towards the end of that sentence was hard to understand as her breathing was so shaky.

"It's okay, it's okay just breathe." Steven attempted to comfort the blonde and she didn't resist, she desperately needed this talk with someone and Steven was who she trusted more than any of the others. After a long pause she finally spoke-

"I think I'm in love with her Steven." Another long pause occurred in which time Steven rubbed her back and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I know you do, It's easy to tell and no one deserves her more than you do." Steven looked Cynthia in her watery grey eyes.

"It's never gonna happen is it?" Cynthia whispered to him.

"Well-" Steven stopped.

"What? Steven tell me!"

"I can't but think about it, why do you think she was so upset when she thought you hated her?" Steven hinted.

"Because she likes making friends with everyone and probably doesn't understand why I'm so dry with her? Ugh I'm such a horrible person."

"I respectfully disagree but okay," Steven swept Cynthia's hair out of her face. "Listen to me. You're a beautiful, strong and kind hearted person you just have to show her that!"

"Lance said the same thing, ugh."

"Well what's the worst that could happen? For all you know she might dump that loser for you."

"Her rejecting me is more likely, that's not a change I want to take especially since I have to see her so often."

"How do you know she's going to reject you?" Steven asked. "I told Lance this and I'll tell you too, she's not gay and before you tell me she's bi dating Malva doesn't count!"

"She actually dated Valerie for a while too."

"Valerie's gay?" Cynthia asked, surprised.

"Yeah, He chuckled. "point is she is actually bi I can 100% confirm that to you and um... let's just say you're not the only one who's poured their heart out to me."

"Diantha has too?"

"Yeah, I'm just that kind of guy I suppose." He shrugged and smiled. "She's definitely into girls too but she's never going to know you like her unless yout talk to her because at the moment she thinks you hate her. I guess she's so upset because she really needs a best friend right now, a female best friend." There was a long pause whilst Cynthia argued with the voices in her head convincing her not to do what she was about to do but she ignored them.

"I have to fix this!" Cynthia fixed her makeup. "Thanks Steven." She stood.

"What are you gonna do." Steven stood up too.

"Well right now I need to let her know I don't hate her and that I want to be her friend... I'll think of something." She gave the Hoenn Champ a grateful kiss on the cheek then went back into the crowd to find Diantha. She couldn't find the Kalos Champ anywhere but she did however find Alder.

"Hey Alder have you seen Diantha?" Alder didn't answer but he nodded his head in the direction of the hotel, when Cynthia turned her head she saw Diantha sitting alone outside the hotel with a glass of wine in her hand, from here it was hard to see her face. Alder touched Cynthia's shoulder then walked back over to where Lance was. 'What's happened?' She thought to herself. 'Why is everyone being so weird?' She walked out of the festival and approached Diantha slowly, the closer she got the more she understood why Alder was being so quiet with her. Diantha's face looked almost identical to Cynthia's just moments ago, her makeup was smeared down her cheeks.

"Diantha?" Cynthia asked quietly and carefully not wanting to upset her further in case this was her fault. The Kalos champ didn't answer so Cynthia was unsure whether or not to approach her further but she bit her lip and did it anyway, if Diantha snapped at her she deserved it for her shitty behavior towards her. "I'm so sorry."

"...What for?"

"For being a dick, I totally ignored you all day today and was rude as fuck earlier when I walked off mid conversation. I haven't been myself recently and I realize now how rude I've been acting," She took a seat next to the actress. "...Steven told me you thought I hated you and I just wanna say that's absolutely not true I really do like you so if I upset you in anyway I'm truly sorry and I don't blame you if you never wanna talk to me again.." She realized she had been rambling on and Diantha has been completely silent and still. Diantha took a deep breath then moved over and threw herself into the Blondes arms and cried quietly into her chest. Cynthia wrapped her arms around Diantha cautiously not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"I don't deserve you Cynthia." Diantha sobbed.

"What-" Cynthia's eyes widened.

"I'm just the worst person ever-" Before Diantha could finish her sentence Cynthia interrupted.

"You are not! Don't say that!" Diantha pulled away gasping a little in shock, teary eyed. "Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I lost Brian, I went looking for him and when I found him he was in a dark part of the beach with another girl wrapped around him..."

"Oh! Oh god I'm sorry!" Cynthia's jaw dropped, did she hear that right? This overly possesive guy actually cheated on her? What the fuck was he playing at?

"Stop apologizing it's not your fault. I just keep going over in my head what I done wrong." She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back more tears. Cynthia's heart actually started to hurt, she felt so disgusted but at the same time just wanted to attack this gorgeous girl with kisses and tell her how she felt.

"What do you mean what YOU did wrong? He's the one who cheated on you, you're not the one at fault here, he is! He clearly doesn't love you, if he did he wouldn't have done such a horrible thing."

"That's the point why didn't he love me? I tried to hard and gave him everything he wanted I mean I turned down a movie part because it involved me being patrially nude and he didn't want other guys seeing my body for fuck sake what more could I have done? Am I really so unlovable?" 'Dammit woman!' Cynthia thought to herself. She truly had to fight back the urge to go rip this guys head off, her firsts were so tight her nails were breaking the skin on her palms, anger wasn't even enough to describe her mood right now. What kind of asshole does that to someone then goes and cheats on them in the middle of a public area?

"Don't be silly you're extremely lovable, you're the most lovable person I have ever met you just have met the right person yet, forget Brian he's scum!"

"But I-"

"NO BUTS!" Cynthia snapped. Diantha back off a little, tearing up again.

"Why are you yelling at me?" She said quietly, Cynthia didn't realise that Diantha was unaware of her strong feelings towards the actress or why she was so angry she was literally lost for words.

"I- I can't do this!" Cynthia kicked over the chair in front of her and stormed off to her room.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What is wrong with you, you pathetic excuse for a human!" She chanted to herself whilst walking back and forth in her room, she pulled her gloved off and scratched her arms harder than before. "You had a chance and you blew it, you shouted at her and now she thinks you're a freak, good work dumb ass, ugh!" She threw herself on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. A few moments later there was a knock at her door which she ignored assuming it was Steven, Lance or Alder coming to give her shit for messing it up with Diantha, the door knocked again and this time she got up to open it but this time it was Diantha on the other side.

"What was that all about?" Diantha asked the blonde who was on the verge of tears and tearing her hair out.

"I don't know, I got mad I hate it when yo- I mean... people... put themselves down for asshole guys who don't deserve them." Cynthia said through her teeth.

"No," Diantha shut Cynthia's door behind her. "No there's more to it than that! I may be naive but I'm not a moron. What did you mean but 'I cant do this'?" Cynthia was silent, what was she suppose to do now? Confess? Lie? There was no way out of this unless she were to jump of her balcony which seemed appealing at this point, she dug herself into a deep hole now she had to get herself out of it. How? She hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"I already explained."

"No, theres no way youd freak the fuck out like that just because I was talking bad about myself, at most you'd get annoyed, there's more to this and I want to know what? Because, to me, it looked like it physically pained you to hear me shit talk myself!" Cynthia couldn't look at her, she turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands covered her face and without realizing she was pulling her own hair tightly. Diantha took a labored breath, she didn't expect this reaction at all Cynthia to her had always been such a well put together person but now she seemed the total opposite. "Cynthia?"

"I-" She begun but was stopped when she felt how fast her heart was racing, she felt a little dizzy and her chest began to hurt. "Oh god," She began panting heavily. Having never experienced a panic attack before she had no idea what was happening to her. Diantha panicked when she saw Cynthia clutch her chest and cry out in pain, mistaking this for a possible heart attack.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Diantha rushed to the blondes side and held her. She lost her sight by this point, the room was spinning. It probably didn't help that she had been drinking. "Do you have pain in your arm?"

"No, I don't think so but I feel nauseous, my chest hurts and I can't breathe." She replied with struggle. This hit Diantha right in the stomach, she caused this, she felt sick.

"I'm so sorry Cynthia, This is all my fault I should never have came here." Diantha jumped when she heard a knock at Cynthia's door. She went over to answer it, it was Steven.

"Oh Thank goodness you're here Steven I don't know what to do." He could see Diantha was on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know I think she's having a heart attack or something." Diantha turned to see Cynthia bent over in pain, Steven rushed to her aid and observed her symptoms.

"Looks more like a panic attack to me, get a glass of water please." Diantha nodded and ran to the water cooler outside to get water.

"I'm scared Steven what's happening?" Cynthia cried out.

"You're gonna be fine, my mom used to have panic attacks all the time, now sit up straight." Steven wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Cynthia tried but backed down when she felt a stabbing feeling in her chest.

"It hurts." She panted heavily, almost looking like she was in labor.

"Do it slowly." He assisted her, straightening her body out. Once she was sat up he let her lean back on him. "I've got you now take long deep breaths and think nice calming thoughts, no matter how hard it is. She did as he asked, she trusted Steven with her life. Cynthia took long deep breaths despite the pain in her chest and thought of the calming sound of the oceans at night. After a while her breathing began to calm itself and the pain subsided. She held onto Steven's arm tightly, leaning her head on his shoulder. Diantha watched as she calmed down. "How do you feel now?" Steven asked her.

"A little better, my vision is still a little blurry though." Cynthia replied, sounding calmer.

"That's fine, it takes time," He took the water from Diantha and handed it to her. She drank almost all of it. "I think you should lie down for a while until you feel better." Cynthia nodded and moved up the bed, Steven held her waist for support as she still felt pretty weak. She collapsed down onto the pillow and relaxed. "Just stay there until you're feeling better." Steven reassured her.

"Don't leave, I don't wanna be alone!"

"Shh, don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He held her hand.

"Maybe I should go, I'm just making things worse by being here." Diantha said quietly and left. Cynthia sighed and buried her face in the pillow.

"I'll get her back once you're feeling better." Steven assured her.

"I dunno, she's better off without me really. All I've done tonight is cause mayhem and ruin everyone's night." Cynthia rubbed her eyes.

"I'll explain later why that's nonsense, for now I just want you to calm down." Cynthia gave in arguing, she just closed her eyes and thought of what she'd caused, eventually she fell asleep.

A couple of days had passed and Cynthia had been avoiding her fellow champions, she felt embarrassed and frankly ashamed of her actions. The day after she had took a panic attack Diantha had checked up on her but knew it was best to leave her be. Despite her asshole boyfriend cheating on her, Diantha was still with him, he apologized and promised not to do it again. 'Bullshit!' Cynthia thought to herself. People like that don't change. She decided to come out of hiding on Wednesday afternoon whilst the festival was still going on, she made her way down the hotel bar and looked around for someone she knew but saw no one.

"Glass of red wine please." She asked the guy at the bar. Cynthia stared out the window at everyone partying and having a good time, why couldn't she just enjoy herself like anyone else? Because she was messed up that's why. The blonde took her glass of wine over to an empty table and sat alone for a while. A few of her favorite songs had come on which tempted her to go outside and dance with everyone else but her shame held her back. What made it worse is she spotted Diantha out there with that scum bag boyfriend of hers. Cynthia couldn't for the life of her, understand why Diantha hadn't ditched him. The voice in her head because stirring things again. 'Was it true what Lance said? Was she scared of him? Because if he ever hurt her I swear I'd-'

"Cynthia, there you are!" She heard a male voice say.

"Oh hello Steven." She replied, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, there is no need to avoid me I haven't told anyone what happened nor has Diantha. We are both just concerned for you." Steven put his hand on top of Cynthia's. She turned to look at his face and he looked very sincere.

"Thank you Steven, for everything."

"No need to thank me, that's what real friends do. They are there for each other no matter what!" Steven gave her a smile, Cynthia smiled back.

"So I head Diantha is back with her fuck boy..." Steven's smile left his face.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm as pissed about that as you are Cynthia," Steven sighed softly and let go of her hand. "She's blinded."

"I can see that." Cynthia looked away and held her long sleeves in her fists.

"Please don't hurt yourself any more, I know you're angry but taking it out on yourself doesn't help anything."

"I'm not, I just didn't feel like dressing up in revealing clothes today." She replied, under her breath. Steven didn't believe her though.

"I guess it is a little chilly out there today," The temperature had dropped a little since Monday. There was a moment of silence between the two in which a Nicki Minaj song started playing from the party. Cynthia turned to look at steven who was mouthing along to the song.

"Are you singing that song?" Cynthia sniggered. "You are so gay!" She giggled.

"You can talk! What so I enjoy pop music, is that a crime?" The two looked at each other then started laughing uncontrollably for a while. "Hey! There's that beautiful smile I've been missing."

"Stop." She covered her mouth with her sleeve.

"If I have to get up there and dance to starships in my underwear just to make you happy then dammit I will!" Steven slammed his hand on the table and Cynthia burst into laughter.

"I won't make you do that but it's good to know you'd embarrass yourself publicly to make me smile." Cynthia smiled sweetly at him.

"Like I said before that's what friends do." Steven laughed.

"Aww sweetie," Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck. "if I weren't gay I'd be all over you like kid in a candy shop." They gave each other a friendly kiss on the lips then Cynthia leaned her head on Steven's shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy." Steven said quietly, rubbing her back.

"I do too." She whispered to him.

Elsewhere Lance and Alder were out on the beach, the festival was still going strong but Lance had been drinking for three days straight.

"You okay man?" Alder approached Lance who was sitting on the sand.

"I might puke but apart from that I'm all good." Lance replied with a dumb smile.

"You don't look it, no one does anymore. Diantha isn't happy, Cynthia is avoiding everyone, Steven keeps wondering off and you look like you're going to pass out. What happened to everyone?" Alder sighed and joined Lance on the sand. "Remember last year? You and Cynthia drunk and got up and sung you're the one that I want and summer lovin'? Diantha had just became a champion and she rejected me like all the others? Then there was Steven and Wallace dancing to Groove is in the heart and at the end of the night we all got up and did the macerena? Good times."

"Those days are gone Alder, all it is now is Diantha with her dick biscuit boyfriend, you and I trying to have fun and failing, Cynthia avoiding Diantha, who, she's totally in love with and Steven doesn't drink anymore. This week was bound to be a disaster," Lance lay down. "Call me a buzz kill but I cant wait for this week to be over and we can all go back to not seeing each other again for another year."

"Maybe if those two got together everything would be so much better." Alder added then smirked. "For all of us." He then winked at Lance.

"Heh, yeah." Lance agreed.

"You guys are such pervs." Diantha's voice came from behind them.

"Oh hey Diantha." Lance said to her then he and alder looked at each other eyes widening. "DIANTHA! Umm how long have you been standing there?" The two became hysterical.

"Oh just about the time you started talking about how bad this week has been." Her arms were crossed, she looked pretty pissed off.

"And you heard everything?" Alder asked

"Yup."

"Even..."

"Even the part where you said Cynthia was in love with me? Yeah that part was especially interesting!"

"Good work moron!" Alder smacked Lance on the shoulder.

"I didn't know she was standing behind us did I? What am I psychic or something?" He snapped at Alder then turned to Diantha. "Oh and for the record you shouldn't be eavesdropping other people's PRIVATE conversations!"

"Well when you hear your so-called friend call your boyfriend a dick biscuit then say someone she thought didn't like you is actually in love with you, you kinda tune in!" Diantha snapped back angrily. "Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me? How long has she been in love with me?"

"...Okay that's too many questions." Lance tried to stall her.

"Forget it I'm gonna go talk to her myself."

"NO!" The two men shouted at her and pulled her down onto the sand.

"You can't say anything, if she finds out we told you she will LITERALLY kill us." Lance spat.

"Okay let me go, say it don't spray it and I don't care! When was I gonna find out?" Diantha wiped her face.

"Well we were thinking... never," Diantha shot him a scowl. "we wanted you to figure it out on your own or let Cynthia tell you herself, we thought for sure she would on Monday night when Brian cheated on you but she clearly didn't-"

"Well... now everything makes sense!" Diantha slammed her hands down on the sand. "That's why she yelled at me and took a panic attack when I confronted her."

"-Anyway you have a boyfriend, you cant reject her, her heart has been broken enough just seeing how he treats you and watching you still go back to him after that when she knows she could treat you so much better. If you tell her you know it'll only make things worse!" Lance continued. Diantha gave him a weird look, she felt her stomach turning rapidly like a washing machine but before she could answer Brian approached the three champions.

"What the hell is going on here? You said you were going to get us drinks that was 15 minutes ago?" Brian spat angrily at her.

"I forgot-"

"No you ditched me to come over here and sit with these two guys, you know what Diantha if you really cant get over one drunken mistake I made and wanted to act like a little slut to get back at me then who's really the childish one here?" Brian snapped back at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up forcefully. Lance and Alder shot up after her.

"Hey! She's not a fucking toy, don't drag her around like one!" Lance stood up to him. Lance and Alder were both big guys, bigger than Brian who was around the same size as Steven. "She's an incredible, sweet woman and you treat her like shit, she could do so much better than you!"

"Lance don't please! Ah." Diantha cried out as Brian's grip on her arm tightened. Lance separated the grip he hand on Diantha's arm and shoved him away, two against one Brian backed down.

"Know what, you're right, I'm sorry Diantha. I'm going back to our room, come find me when you're ready to talk about this!" He turned around and headed back to their room, Diantha looked down at the mark Brian had left on her arm.

"Diantha you don't need to put up with this, get rid of that guy." Lance said in an 'I'm not asking I'm telling you' tone of voice.

"No just let me deal with this my way, stop interfering!" Diantha ran after him.

"What is wrong with her?" Alder scoffed.

"I don't know but she's dumb as shit if she forgives him for this as well as cheating on her."

"We may need to kick this guys ass, even if Diantha is being stubborn she's still our friend and we will be there when she needs us and that's now!" Alder added.

"I know and we will be!" Lance and Alder followed Diantha back into the hotel but when they went inside she was no where to be seen. They spotted Steven and Cynthia slow dancing in the bar.

"Hey guys have you seen Diantha?" They asked abruptly.

"No why? What's happened?" Steven asked with fear in his voice.

"That asshole just called her a slut and hurt her arm-"

"What!?" Cynthia hissed.

"Yeah now she's going back to their room to 'talk' to him. What if he only wants her alone so he can hurt her, I mean if he's happy to do it in public imagine what he'd do when no one is around!" Lance added.

"Why did he hurt her?" Steven asked, letting go of Cynthia.

"Because she was talking to us, no other reason!" Lance replied, making fists with both hands.

"What an ass!" Steven spat.

"Lets go to that room!" Lance said to Alder who agreed, before Cynthia or Steven could say another word they stormed out to Diantha's room.

A few hours later Alder and Lance found Cynthia and Steven again.

"So what happened?" Steven asked.

"We pounded on that door and there was no answer, eventually we were told by a member of staff that if we didn't stop it we'd get thrown out, we explained what was going on but without any evidence they couldn't do anything about it but I know they were in there!" Lance growled. Alder put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no point in getting angry about it dude we did all we could." Alder attempted to calm him but Lance pulled away.

"He's right, there's nothing that-"

"What if he hits her and puts her in a coma or kills her?" Lance shouted causing Cynthia to storm off.

"LANCE!" Steven shouted at him. "I literally JUST calmed her down!"

"You're already on the verge of being on her death list, you're just making things worse by shouting that." Alder said through his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Steven asked.

"Diantha overheard us talking about how Cynthia is in love with her, she knows!" Alder told Steven who's jaw dropped.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Steven snapped angrily.

"It wasn't our fault she listened into out conversation!" Lance defended.

"She's gonna- Diantha!" Steven interrupted himself and looked over to where Diantha had just walked in wearing jeans and a sweater which was weird for her. The three ran over to her.

"Are you okay, what happened?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Where is he?" The three bombarded her with questions.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." This was clearly a lie since she was wearing no makeup and her eyes were puffy and red, she'd clearly been crying her eyes out. "Where's Cynthia?"

"Dianth-"

"I HAVE to talk to her..."

"You can't." Steven stopped her.

"So you knew about this too, I trusted you Steven, how could you keep that from me, I thought you were my friend?" Diantha looked genuinely disappointed in him.

"I am your friend Diantha, I'm Cynthia's friend too and this was killing her. You don't tell someone who's in a relationship that someone else is in love with them!" Steven said defensively.

"Friends don't lie to each other Steven!"

"I'm sorry, I really am I wish I could have told you but Cynthia would have killed me if I did."

"Where is she?" Diantha demanded for the third time. The three male champs looked at each other.

"I think she went back to her room..." Steven finally said. Diantha headed straight to her room, she knocked on Cynthia's door. When she answered Diantha could see she was packing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Diantha sked her, looking around the room.

"Home, I don't wanna be here anymore." Cynthia replied.

"Why not?"

"I just don't okay, does there have to be a reason for everything? Anyway my grandmother hasn't been very well these past few weeks, she needs me there." Cynthia tried to close the door. Diantha stopped her and decided to play it cool and not tell her she knew.

"Cynthia I know what's going on the guys told me."

"What?" Cynthia opened the door again.

"They told me you're in love with someone here that you cant have and its driving you crazy, they didn't tell me who but that's no reason to leave!" Diantha pushed her way into the room.

"Trust me it is, you have no idea." Cynthia argued.

"Trust me I do! I've been in that situation before but at least stay till the end of the week at least?" Diantha begged her. "It wouldn't be fair on the guys if both of us left."

"What?"

"I'm leaving, I'm going home. Brian and I have had some issues and we decided it's best to sort them out back home." Diantha sighed.

"Back home where you have no friends?"

"It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that Diantha, can't you see that guy is a bully! He's no good for you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before from the guys but I-"

"No, we're you're friends Diantha we have to be honest with you, you should be in a toxic relationship like this," Cynthia told her. "Four people can't be wrong."

"Well tell you what I wont leave if you don't, were only here for 2 more days and we've hardly spent any time together as a group," Diantha started but Cynthia was silent. "please, it would mean a lot even if we just all hang out together for one night."

"Will Brian be there?"

"No. He left and went to a pub in town to meet his cousin for a drink."

"Okay fine."

Diantha took Cynthia back downstairs and informed the guys she hadn't told her she knew about Cynthia's feelings towards her.

"Listen," Diantha said to the guys. "I just want ONE happy night with my friend, no mention for Brian, no tears, no arguments, no disagreements and no drinking preferably."

"Deal, I think we've all had enough anyway." Lance agreed. Whilst they spoke Cynthia was at the bar getting soft drinks for the group, she brought them back to their table and sat with the group.

"Is my cola diet?" Steven asked,

"Yes Steven, every drinks sever in the world knows you take diet cola, when they see you they see 'ahh its diet cola boy'!" The group sniggered.

"Just making sure! You know I cant have regular its too gassy for me, it makes me sick."

"Yeah, sick." Cynthia air quoted the word sick.

"Shush!" He nudged her, the group laughed again.

"You're easily embarrassed for a guy who claims he'd happily get up and dance to starships in his undies." Cynthia smirked.

"Yeah only to cheer you up when you're down!" Steven looked around at everyone who was smirking.

"I'm sad." Alder said with a fake frown.

"Me too." Said Lance.

"And me!" Diantha joined in.

"Okay you guys suck!" Steven stopped them with a smirk on his face.

"So you lied to me then? You wouldn't get up and dance in your undies to make me happy?" Cynthia too put on a fake frown.

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving." Steven pretended to be annoyed.

"No you're not!" All four of them said at once, pulling him back down.

"Okay you don't have to get up and dance but you do have to sing the karaoke!" Cynthia compromised.

"No problem, what should I sing?"

"Starships were meant to fly, Hands up and touch the sky, Let's do this one last time, Can't stop..." Steven finished the song and the whole room applauded and screamed, one person also wolf whistled him. Steven creeped back to his seat where all his friends were laughing and grinning at him. "I said this before and I'll say it again, you guys suck!"

"Aww come on you were great." Lance grinned.

"Glad you think so because just before I went up I put your name down, you're on next!" Steven smirked.

"What?" Lance's eyes widened.

"Fair play, get up there." Alder laughed.

"You laugh now but you're on after him." Steven ginned.

"You ass!" He groaned. "Did you put these two's names up there too." He pointed at Cynthia and Diantha.

"Nah, but only because they are the ones were trying to cheer up. Next time they're getting up there! Plus Diantha has the advantage of being a professional singer so it wont be funny if she goes up."

"Hah!" Diantha interrupted.

"You ass Steven," Lance slammed his hands on the table. "I've just seen the song you put me down to sing." Steven grinned.

"Have fun Brittany." He laughed.

"Don't you know I still believe, That you will be here, And give me a sign, Hit me, baby, one more time!" Lance sand, victoriously thrusting his arm in the air. The room gave an even bigger reaction to Lance's performance than they did to Stevens. "Thank you, thank you very much." Lance sat down at his table and looked Steven in the eye. "Suck it!"

"This is the without doubt the funniest thing I've ever seen." Cynthia added.

"Pfft, please I owned the room!" Lance sipped his coke with an obvious proud smile on his face. The guy that was incharge of the Karaoke stood at the microphone and announced. "Next up is Alder with Hips don't Lie." Alder shot Steven a glare, his face was nothing if not smug and the girls burst into laughter.

"I'm gonna get you for this you ass!" Alder said before getting up there.

"Knock em dead, Shakira." He laughed.

A few hours later after a lot of embarrassment on the guys part, the room had calmed down and now only slow dance music was playing. They were playing a game of never have I ever.

"Alright Lance It's your turn." Alder said.

"What can I ask that hasn't already been asked?" Lance thought hard. "Okay well... never have I ever... slept with someone on the first date?" All 4 of the others drank. "You sluts!" Lance commented and they all laughed. "Alright Steven you're turn."

"Okay, Never have I ever had a crush on someone at this table." Steven completely forgot about Cynthia and Dantha at this point but neither showed a reaction, the others all drank. He only realized when Cynthia gave him a look and he mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. "Okay we're out of cola's I'm gonna go get some more."

"You do that and I'm gonna go talk to the cute blonde at the bar. Lance, be my wingman!" Alder looked at the Kanto champ.

"You're kidding right, they're out of our leagues by a long shot!" Lance responded.

"You never know!" Alder practically dragged Lance to the bar leaving Cynthia and Diantha alone together. Diantha eventually broke the awkward silence with-

"This had been fun right?"

"Definitely, I'd give my right arm to see Steven sing that song again." She laughed softly as did Diantha.

"I feel like dancing, come dance with me." Diantha stood up and held her hand out to Cynthia.

"Wouldn't you be better dancing with Steven?" She felt her heart race a little.

"Nah, have you ever danced with Steven he had two left feet. If it's too weird for you-"

"No it's fine, I'll warn you though I don't dance any better than Steven does." Cynthia took her hand and stood up too.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll lead if it helps." She giggled and walked out to the dancefloor with Diantha, the worst possible song that could have came on at that time did come one. It was Love me like you Do.

'Oh god,' Cynthia thought to herself. 'Of all the songs in the world why did they play that?' This was one of her favorite songs ever, she imagined it as the song she'd dance to on her wedding day. It was a little hard for Diantha to lead since Cynthia was about 5 inches taller than her so Diantha wrapped her arms around Cynthia's neck and Cynthia carefully placed her hands on Diantha's waist. Steven came back to the table to see they had all gone, he caught sight of the Sinnoh and Kalos. Champs dancing with each other and smiled.

"What a fitting song." He laughed to himself. After a minute Diantha noticed Cynthia was a hell of a lot better at dancing than she said she was, especially when she could move so smoothly, something even Diantha struggled with as a professional.

"I think you're a lot better at this than you thought you were, seems like you've been practicing." Diantha commented. 'Oh god, how much of a loser would she seem if she were to admit to Diantha that she had been practicing this very song for her wedding day.'

"Uhh not really, I guess I'm just a natural." She spun the smaller woman then held her waist from behind.

Guess so." Diantha smiled. Something about this felt right, she had butterflies in her stomach and she just felt so safe and happy. Something similar could be said for Cynthia who's stomach was beyond butterflies, she felt something she'd never felt before, probably since this was the first time she was ever IN love with someone, she couldn't help but smile. When the song ended they had a moment where they stared into each others eyes which was interupted by someone drunk bumping into them then apologizing.

"It's fine." Cynthia replied.

"I'll be right back, just going to the bathroom." Diantha headed off to the ladies. Cynthia walked back over to where Steven was sitting.

"Oh my god!" Steven Commented. "That was like seeing the ending to a romantic movie."

"But it wasn't." She replied quietly, sipping the drink Steven had bought her. Lance and Alder returned at that moment also.

"Told you they weren't interested." Lance said to Alder.

"What are you talking about, I got a number." He waved a napkin with a phone number in Lance's face.

"Yeah from the 300lb girl with the tear stains down her face. That doesn't count." Lance smirked.

"It's about quality not quantity."

"I just hope your quality can fit her quantity." The group laughed.

"You guys are just jealous that I'm getting laid tonight and you guys aren't."

"I think there's enough of that girl to get us all laid." Steven replied, lance spat his drink and Alder flipped them all off.

"Screw you guys seriously." Alder crossed his arm. At this time Diantha came back from the bathroom.

"Hey what's going on?" Diantha asked as she rejoined them.

"Alder got a girls phone number." Steven replied, pointing to the girl.

"Oh that's nice-" Diantha turned and saw the girl. "Wow okay well, um.."

"Fuck it, I'm leaving." Alder got up and walked over to the girl and chatted to her before heading to the elevator.

"Looks like were taking the stairs tonight." Lance remarked before Diantha punched his arm.

"That's not nice!"

"You're right I'm sorry I'm still a little drunk." Lance smirked at Steven who smirked back.

"It is getting late, I wanna have one last walk on the beach before bed. I'll see you all tomorrow kay?" Steven got up.

"See ya." They all replied.

"Alright 2 down 3 left. What shall we do now?" Lance grinned. "How about spin the bottle?"

"How about no?" Cynthia smirked.

"You could tell us which one of us you had a crush on from the game earlier?" Diantha mused.

"Night girls." Lance got up and left quickly and Diantha giggled.

"I knew that would get rid of him."

"Hmm, smart girl." Cynthia commented. "I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air, it's a little hot in here. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Diantha followed her outside, there was a cool night time breeze blowing towards them.

"That's nice," Cynthia mumbled then turned to see Diantha taking a pack of cigarettes out her pocket. "Hey! I didn't know you smoked!"

"I normally don't there are Brian's but this week has just been to stressful." She lit one up.

"Yeah you can say that again." Cynthia agreed.

"I don't mean to be a bad influence but do you want one?" Diantha pointed the pack at her.

"Sure, might actually help." Cynthia took one and lit it up. The two chatted for a while about this and that, mostly about their pasts. Diantha looked over Cynthia's shoulder and ducked her head down.

"Shit."

"What?" Cynthia turned around but was instantly pulled back around by Diantha.

"DON'T LOOK. Its Brian he's drunk, I can't deal with this tonight, I've had such a nice night I can't be bothered with him. Shit... Can I stay with you tonight or at lease until he falls asleep? It's totally fine if you say no." Cynthia sighed, why was she hiding, why couldn't she just dump the asshole?

"Of course you can. Lets go." The two girls went upstairs to Cynthia's room, Diantha had quickly left a note in her room letting Brian know she was still with her friends and would be back later, she knew he'd be too drunk to come find her. When she got into Cynthia's room she sat down on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"God, what have I gotten myself into."

"You don't have to deal with this." Cynthia tried to reassure her. "If you don't wanna be with him just dump him, he won't hurt you not with the 4 of us by your side." Diantha sniffed a little. "Don't cry, everything's gonna be fine." Cynthia wrapped an arm around her expecting Diantha to resist but she did the opposite, she leaned into Cynthia's touch. Why was she suppose to do now, she had the love of her life in her arms who was having doubts about her relationship, In a way Cynthia felt like she was taking advantage of her even though they were just hugging.

"Oh god but what if he comes looking for me? What if he tried to start trouble with the guys? All of my stuff is in that room!" She started to think of the worst case scenario which made her panic.

"Hey! It's all gonna be okay we're not gonna let him make your life any harder than it is, please don't panic we don't need the two of us having panic attacks in the space of three days." Cynthia reassured her. Diantha nodded and took a deep breath.

"You're right I'm just overthinking things like always." Diantha rubbed her eyes. God why was she so cute. Cynthia bit her lip.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Cynthia offered, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, what is there?" Cynthia turned on the TV and flicked through some of the movies they had. Most of them pretty boring or crappy movies with bad casting. "Oh wait go back, isn't that the movie featuring the song we danced to earlier." She was right it was 50 Shades of Grey.

"Yeah it is. You wanna watch that?" She asked, pretending to hate the movie when in actual fact she loved it.

"Yeah, it seems to be the only decent thing on here and that's saying something." She laughed.

"Alrighty." Cynthia clicked it on.

Around mid way through the movie Diantha got a text from Brian saying "Where the hell are you? Get home now!" She sighed and dropped her phone on the bed.

"Maybe I should go, he's really mad." Diantha looked almost teary eyed.

"Why so he can abuse you? No Diantha, just stay here your stuff will be fine. If you want I'll text the guys and get them to go get your stuff?"

"No I don't wanna cause anything." She waved her hands at Cynthia. "I'll be fine." She got up.

"Diantha I'm begging you don't go back there, worst case scenario, he starts being destructive the hotel with throw him out." Cynthia grabbed her arm which made Diantha hiss and flinch. "Did I hurt you?" Cynthia immediately let her go.

"No you didn't it's just... Oh what's the point in making excuses? You already know what he's like." Diantha sat down and pulled off her hoodie, showing Cynthia the hand shaped bruising on her arm.

"He did that?" Cynthia took a look at her arm.

"Yeah..." Diantha sighed.

"Well then you're definitely not leaving this room, he should be arrested!" Cynthia fussed but Diantha started to panic. "Diantha it's okay." She held the crying champion in her arms. Diantha broke down, turning and squeezing Cynthia tightly.

"I want to leave here, I don't feel safe with him at all, he hurts me and forces me to have sex with him when I don't want too..."

"Diantha that's awful, you should have told us sooner and we would have gotten rid of him!" Cynthia rubbed her back.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me Cynthia, I haven't exactly been honest with you... Lance told me Cynthia, he told me that you're in love with me." She finally admitted. Cynthia froze, what the fuck was she suppose to do now. She knew? She knew when they were playing never have I ever? She knew when she asked her to dance with her to that romantic song? She knew when she asked to stay with her? She knew right now whilst the blonde held her in her arms, comforting her? What did this mean?

"I don't know what to say..." Cynthia's voice broke.

"You don't have to say anything, I know this is sudden," Diantha ran her fingers through the blondes hair. "You've been so nice to me, I've never met anyone as kind hearted, loving and caring as you are." Diantha sniffed and pulled away. "and I'm not gonna lie, since I met you I've always had the biggest crush on you, when lance told me that it hit me hard because I was convinced you hated me... but after I found out you how you felt I dunno, everything just felt right. Dancing with you gave me butterflies and I felt so safe and right... I don't know what else to say..." The tears streamed down her face. "You hate me now don't you?" Cynthia was still froze, her heart was beating so fast Diantha could hear it pounding against her chest. Cynthia let Diantha go and backed away from her.

"So what does this mean? You have a crush on me but you don't love me so it's never gonna happen?" Cynthia didn't look at her, she looked down at her hands.

"No, I don't know what it means but I know that the feelings I have for you are stronger than a simple crush..." She could see Cynthia was embarrassed, her face was bright red and her eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, I should have told you sooner." She said quietly.

"It doesn't matter now does it. Just reject me and get it over with, I can't take this awkward silence." Cynthia said in a shaky voice. Diantha swung her head around to look at the blonde.

"I'm not rejecting you, I wouldn't dream of it! When the Sinnoh queen is in love with you, you don't damn well reject her. You feel honored." She turned around and cupped Cynthia's cheeks. "What do you see in me, I'm a mess." Diantha leaned her head against the blondes. Cynthia reached out and held her waist.

"You're sweet, adorable, sexy, small..." Cynthia gave a small smile. "… you're perfect."

"I'm anything but perfect." Diantha shook her head.

"No one is but we all are in someone's eyes and in mine you are." Cynthia replied still shyly looking down. Diantha felt like her heart had just melted, no one had ever said anything so sweet to her before, she felt goosebumps on her arms.

"Cynthia?" Diantha said quietly gazing down at her.

"Hm?" Cynthia looked up at her. Diantha leaned down and locked lips with the Sinnoh champ. Cynthia squeezed Diantha's waist softly making her jerk a little and squeeze Cynthia's shoulders. Diantha dipped her tongue into Cynthia's mouth, cupping her face in her hands. She arched her back urging Cynthia's hands to explore her body, Cynthia momentarily pulled away. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Ive never been more sure of anything in my life." She said in a seductive voice, climbing into Cynthia's lap. "Do you? You don't seem too sure?"

"No, no, I do! I just don't want you to do this because you feel bad for me."

"That's not why I'm doing this, I'm doing it because for once in my life it feels right but if that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't, I don't want you to feel like this is a rebound thing." Diantha shook her head. "I really like you Cynthia, I want to do this not because I feel bad, because I WANT to." Cynthia bit her lip seductively, similar to how the character in the movie they were watching did.

"I don't wanna feel like I'm taking advantage of your vulnerability. "

"I promise you you're not!" She pushed Cynthia's bangs back to reveal her eyes. "Do you need me to pinkie swear you on this one?" She led her pinkie out which made Cynthia laugh.

"Alright, I believe you." She slid her fingers through Diantha's. "You're so adorable."

"I know, it sucks." She giggled.

"Yeah it does." Cynthia joked, leaning in to kiss the Kalos champ again. Mid kiss their tongues met.

"Oh and by the way, don't feel obligated to avoid looking at my body like you did two days ago on the beach." Diantha grinned. "Feel free to look and touch all you want."

"Hey that's called being polite!" Cynthia laughed.

"Sure it is." Diantha smirked.

"Alright that's it." She grabbed Diantha's sides causing her to squeal.

"Don't do that!" She squirmed away.

"Don't give me attitude the, Mrs!" Cynthia smirked back at her.

"Alright I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." Diantha pouted then leaned down and kissed all over Cynthia's neck giving it little bites here and there at the same time as running her hands up her shirt and scratching her stomach and hips. Cynthia gasped, leaning her head back and arching her back. She couldn't believe this was finally happening and was shocked at how well Diantha seemed to know how to pleasure a woman, then again if she dated Malva then it wasn't a HUGE surprise. She left a noticeably large red mark on the Sinnoh champ's neck. She moved down and worked on her chest, her hands slid up her shirt and cupped her D cup breasts, scratching and squeezing them softly. Cynthia's legs wrapped around Diantha's thighs whilst her hands explored the younger woman's curves.

"I love your body, i wish mine was more like yours." Cynthia murmured.

"Are you kidding? Your body is much sexier than mine, its curvier and you have boobs, I don't."

"You do! They're just not stupidly big like mine." Diantha smiled whilst undoing the buttons on Cynthia's shirt. She pulled it apart then unclipped her bra tossing it aside with her shirt. She worked her magic on the Sinnoh champs breasts, she was so good at this, that was for sure. Cynthia took hold of her lovers hair and tugged it a little unbeknownst to Cynthia turned her on A LOT. Diantha let out a soft moan.

"You should know that pulling my hair and scratching my neck and spine really turns me on." Diantha winked.

"Good to know." Cynthia smiled. "I doubt you need any hits with me you seem professional at this." Cynthia laughed nervously.

"Am I really? Hm maybe I just instinctively know what you like, must just be lucky guesses." She scratched her head shyly.

"No you really are, I've had other girls do those things to me before but for some reason if feels better with you." Cynthia covered her face. "Oh god this sounds so corny!"

"It's sweet." Diantha laughed then pulled Cynthia's hands away from her face and planted soft kisses all over her face. Whilst she did so, Cynthia pulled Diantha's top off and undid her jeans. "You work fast." Diantha joked. "I wouldn't mind a few hints?" She asked with flushed cheeks.

"Years of practice. Hmm let's see, I guess my thighs are my weak spot." She smiled softly then leaned in and began kissing Diantha's neck, the little minx reached her hands down and undid Cynthia's pants, eventually the two were wearing nothing but their lacy panties. Diantha seemed to enjoy being on top and Cynthia wasn't about to resist. Diantha kissed down her stomach and bit down on her hip bone making her gasp then decided to work on Cynthia's weak spot. She moved down and kissed, licked and bit down on the blondes inner thighs. Cynthia began letting out long soft moans and was resisting the urge to squirm away, she thrust her hips a little. "Oh god." She whined.

"Wow, that really is your weak spot eh?" Diantha mused.

"I wasn't lying." She tried to entice her lovers face back down to her thighs but Diantha revisited.

"Someone's inpatient." She said, laughing softly. Diantha pulled Cynthia's lacy panties down over her wide hips with a little struggle, eventually tugging them off. She then went back to torturing her thighs with her mouth and claw like nails. The blonde covered her face and moaned her lovers name softly. There was a small pause but before Cynthia could question it she was cut off my her lovers tongue meeting her private parts, causing her to whimper a little.

"Oh fuck~" She blonde moaned. "Why are you so good at this?" This made Diantha laugh a little.

"Girls know what other girls like I suppose." She tucked her silver hair behind her ear and lowered her face back down on her. Focusing on the one area she knew all girls like it best, after torturing her for a while she hit her climax and Diantha pulled away. "Do I get any fun or is all about you Queen?" Diantha joked.

"Gimme a change, jeez!" Cynthia swapped places with Diantha now on top of the Kalos champ, straddling her waist. "Hmm now how shall I torture you?" She tapped her chin playfully.

"That's mean!"Diantha said shyly.

"Oh I remember." Cynthia ran her fingers through Diantha's silvery grey hair and reached around to claw the back of her neck causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"You little tease." She moaned.

"I can assure you princess I'm no tease, I just take my time to the torture lasts longer." She smirked then bit down on the curve of her neck. "Oh god!" She whined and rolled her hips, grinding them against Cynthia's. "Are you humping me?" Cynthia grined.

"Sorry I can't help it." Diantha looked down, cheeks completely red.

"Don't apologize you silly goose, I'm teasing you." She continued torturing her neck for a while occasionally giving her hair a gentle tug, Cynthia found her moaning so adorable, Diantha had a soft voice which she found overly attractive. She then moved down to remove her panties when she noticed a large bruise on Diantha's hip. "What happened here?" Diantha looked down.

"Oh that um-"

"Did he do this?" Diantha nodded, biting her nails nervously. Cynthia held back her anger, not wanting to ruin the moment. "My poor princess." She pulled the waistline of her panties down and kissed her bruised hip, causing her to flinch a little. She did her best to avoid the area, sliding the underwear off her thin legs. She then went down on her new lover, focusing on pretty much the same area Diantha had on her. She was right to do so, hearing Daintha's whining, moaning and eventual cry of release. Cynthia sat up and looked down at her. "You're so adorable you're like a little bunny." She giggled.

"Shush!" Dianth pulled her down on top of her, yanking the covers over them both.

"What? You are!" Cynthia moved over behind Diantha and pulled her into a spooning position then began playing with her hair. "We should get some sleep it's way past midnight." Diantha turned off the TV then the light. "Night princess." Cynthia whispered to her.

"Goodnight." She said with a smile.

The next morning when they went down from breakfast they met Lance, Alder and Steven.

"Hey Alder," Cynthia said as she took a seat. "get lucky last night?" She smirked.

"I did actually so you can wipe the smirk off your face." Alder gloated.

"Oh by the way Diantha you're boyfriend left this morning and told me to tell you to go fuck yourself." Steven added.

"Ah that's okay, no need I have someone to do that for me now." She smirked and looked at Cynthia.

"Wait... are you two?" Steven pointed at Cynthia and Diantha who both nodded. "Oh my god, how? When?"

"Last night we got talking and Brian came home drunk so I stayed with Cynthia to avoid him and one thing led to another..." She smiled shyly.

"So Alder wasn't the only one who got lucky last night then?" Lance asked with a grin.

"Well yes but I don't think I feel comfortable comparing my new girlfriend to Alders!" Cynthia laughed.

"HEY! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a nice lady I happen to have sex with last night... and probably again tonight." Alder looked down at his food and the others just laughed.

Later on that night they all dressed up and went down to the last night of the festival for their last night of partying only this time there was no drama. Lance and Steven got up and sung some rockin' Lady Gaga, Alder got to been his one night stands sad lonely friends and Cynthia and Diantha were happier than they'd ever been. Everything felt right again. As Cynthia and Diantha's song (Love me like you do) began playing they looked each other in the eye whilst they slow danced.

"I guess this is our song now?" Diantha smiled.

"Definitely." Cynthia replied, gazing at her new girlfriend. Diantha gazed back at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Diantha and I know it's too soon for you to say it back but I just wanted you to know."

"How soon is too soon exactly?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well before you actually feel like you love me I suppose?" Cynthia laughed nervously.

"Okay well then I guess its okay to say it then, I love you too." Diantha smiled at her with sincerity in her eyes, Cynthia's heart fluttered, she truly meant it.

"I'll be extra sure to never let you go then." They kissed.


End file.
